Revan VS Dragonborn
Revan VS Dragonborn is the upcoming 10th episode of Darth_Mallen's Death Battle. It features Revan from LucasArts' Knights of the Old Republic and the Dragonborn from Bethesda's The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Description Two of gaming's greatest heroes ever, and their journeys are yours! But who is the most powerful? Interlude Wiz: A hero can take many forms, take many journeys and wield unbelievable power. Boomstick: Revan, the Prodigal Knight Wiz: And the Dragonborn, savior of Skyrim. Boomstick: For this battle we're taking as much canon material as possible, as well as giving the weapons and skills they would have most likely gained upon their journeys. Wiz: With that said, I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Revan Wiz: Millennia before Darth Vader conquered the galaxy, there was another war. Boomstick: Well it's called Star "Wars" after all. Doubt Star Peace would sell too good. Wiz: This war was fought between the Republic and the Sith Empire, lead by the new Sith Lord, Darth Revan. But before his anointment as Dark Lord, he went under another name that was long since forgotten. In this time he was a promising Jedi Knight, taught by masters like Arren Kae, Dorak, Zhar and his first and most controversial teacher, Kreia. Boomstick: Though her later influence and his own impatience, he decided to defy the Jedi Counsel's orders and fight against the spreading forces of the Mandalorians, merciless, trigger-happy conquerors who just love to fight. Kinda like me. Wiz: Revan lead the army of the Republic, along with his apprentice Alek and his trusted friend, Meetra Surik, and successfully drove back the invaders with his genius knowledge of strategy and tactics as well as his strong connection to the Force, leading to a climactic battle at Malachor V, defeating Mandalore himself and destroying the planet in the process. Boomstick: But he learned that the invaders didn't one day say "What shall we do today? Let's take over the galaxy". They were confronted by the Sith Emperor and convinced them to go to war. Revan knew this was the threat the Jedi were waiting for, so he and Alek went to face it. That plan didn't go well as they were overwhelmed by the Dark Side and pretty much instantly pledged to conquer the Republic. Wiz: While there he learned countless powers from the Dark Side of the Force, like Force Choke and the ability to crush organs, lightsaber throw and the power to influence the minds of others. Upon returning to Republic space the new Darth Revan and his apprentice Darth Malak and began their own conquest of the galaxy with their enormous fleet. Boomstick: I like these guy. They meet their enemies for a fair fight, and if there's no fighting left, make one! Their conquest didn't last though. One day Malak got bored of being the apprentice and fired on Revan's ship, where a Jedi Strike team had tried to take him down anyway. Wiz: Revan survived but was badly injured. The Jedi Bastila took the unconscious Dark Lord to Dantooine to have his memory erased and give him a new identity as a soldier loyal to the Republic, hoping he would lead them to the source of his fleet and fight his old apprentice, now Dark Lord of the Sith. Boomstick: He eventually began his Jedi training all over again, finishing his training in mere weeks and building a brand new lightsaber, our favorite laser sword that went through many colors eventually settling on green. Wiz: Revan used visions, which were actually broken fragments of his old life, to locate the Star Forge and eventually defeat Malak in a lightsaber battle. Boomstick: He earned the Cross of Glory, the highest military honor in the Republic, married Bastila, and settled down to a peaceful life....yeah right. Wiz: Years later his life turned sour. His relationship with the Jedi Counsel broke down after his marriage and he continued to be haunted by visions of his old life. Knowing a great threat was on its way he went to fight it along with Mandalorian travelling buddy, Canderous Ordo. Boomstick: It was during these travels that he learned there was more of his old self than he thought, leading a legion of Mandalorian warriors against a rival clan, using his trusty lightsaber and blasters too, taking down Basilisk war droids left, right and centre. And these are pretty much walking, flying chainguns with heavy armor and able to move at stupidly fast speeds. Wiz: Revan found what he was looking for and ended up being captured by Pureblood Sith, red-skinned humanoids with natural Force affinity. The Sith named Scourge imprisoned him for 3 years before being rescued by his old friend, Meetra. Boomstick: He was heavily drugged and weak from being depraved of food and water for so long. But she was able to help him regain strength by showing him his old mask. Upon seeing it all his old memories came flooding back, including unlocking forgotten skills of the Force. One of these skills including Force lightning so powerful, it turned an all-powerful pureblood Sith master into dust! Wiz: Revan recovered enough to confront the Sith Emperor for the last time, along with Meetra, Scourge... Boomstick: He's a good guy now. Wiz: And his loyal droid, T3-M4. And he almost beat him, if Scrouge hadn't seemingly betrayed them and took him out. Boomstick: But don't worry, he wasn't dead. He was imprisoned again and trapped in a place between life and death. This was until a bunch of other people showed up to rescue him. About time to since he was there for over 300 years! Wiz: During that time he used the Force to plant doubts in the Sith Emperor's mind to stop him invading the Republic. When he was freed he knew that war had come and began mass production of war droids to fight for him. Boomstick: But that didn't last either as a bunch more people turned up to fight him. Revan was defeated and he disappeared in a Force explosion. But don't worry, he's STILL not dead! Wiz: Revan actually separated his spirit from his body. The spirit being his light half, while the body was overcome by the Dark Side. This side took over an order of his followers and aspired to create an infinite army to conquer the galaxy once again. Boomstick: This effectively united the Republic and Sith to defeat the insane Jedi. His light side spirit eventually talked sense into him and he finally died....for real this time. Wiz: With all the things he accomplished in his life you can't imagine the impact he had on the galaxy. He effectively proved that a Jedi can understand both the light and dark sides of the Force without being corrupted, and in doing so earned knowledge of the Force that no Jedi had achieved before or since, making him one of the most powerful Force users ever. Boomstick: And he's cheated death so many times and willingly taken so many lives for the good of the galaxy, he might just survive another round. Revan is an absolute monster of the Force and always has a trick up his sleeve. Revan: I am Revan reborn. And before me, you are nothing. Dragonborn Wiz: The hero of the northern province of Skyrim, little is known of the mighty Dragonborn. From what canon material there currently is he is a proud Nord male. Boomstick: Couldn't have been too proud, he left his homeland before the dragons came back. Wiz: During his absence from the land, Civil War brewed. The Empire that ruled over the majority of Tamriel had outlawed the worship of Talos, the Nord deity. Boomstick: This kicked up a lot of steam between Nords and Imperials and eventually all-out war broke out. It was during this time when our hero illegally crossed the border back into his homeland and got caught in an ambush. It was here where his great journey began. He was to be executed for....well, convenience more than anything, when this happened Tullius: What in Oblivion is that?! (Alduin lands on the watch tower and summons a meteor storm) Soldier: Dragon! Wiz: He escaped the destruction with the help of a friend and ended up in Edoras, ah, I mean, Whiterun. Here another dragon attacked and was defeated. Boomstick: And it was at this point where he discovered his identity as the Dragonborn, an almighty being with the body of a man and the soul of a dragon. Upon defeat he absorbed the dragon's soul and learned the power of Dragon Shouts. Wiz: During his travels and training with the Greybeards, he learned many different shouts, including the dragon classic Fire Breath, Ice Form and Frost Breath, to more mystical powers like Storm Call, Ethereal Form... Boomstick: And everyone's favorite Unrelenting Force, but we all know what everyone calls it. Dragonborn: Fus Ro Dah! Wiz: Each of this Dragon Shouts consist of three words, and saying more of the words increase the shout's power. In the case of Unrelenting Force, the first word stops an enemy in his tracks, adding the second causes enemies to stagger backwards... Boomstick: And all three send them flying through the air with the greatest of ease. And during his travels in Oblivion upgraded the third shout to potentially disintegrate his enemies instantly. Wiz: The biggest drawback of these shouts is the Dragonborn must wait a while before he can use his shouts again, however this time can be reduced wearing an Amulet of Talos. Boomstick: But these shouts aren't the only weapons he has. He also carries swords, knives and is clad in studded armor and an iron helmet. Wiz: The studded armor offers less protection than some of the other armor but make maneuverability easier. Boomstick: Not that that makes any difference in the game. He could be wearing the heaviest armor and carrying the biggest swords and he still jumps and runs like he's wearing a gym suit. Wiz: He also knows some basic magic like flames and healing spells but being a Nord his culture is skeptical of the mystical arts. If he did learn any other skills it would be suited to the hardy fighting style that the northern culture is famous for. Boomstick: So we're giving him the power to summon swords and to strengthen his defenses. With all these skills and the experience given to him by the Greybeards and the Blades, he defeated the World Eater Alduin, the Vampire Lord Harkon, and the first Dragonborn Miraak, all of whom were at least several hundred years old. He also won the favor of gods and demons, ended a civil war and butchered countless men, women, beasts, monsters and smartass guards Guard: Let me guess: someone stole your sweetroll. Wiz: This man is all power and an unstoppable force, able to plow through however many foes he faces. Respected by men and gods. Hakon/Gormlaith/Feldier: All hail the Dragonborn! Hail him with great praise! DEATH BATTLE! High Hrothgar, nighttime. The Dragonborn is meditating inside the fortress. Suddenly a thunderous noise disturbs his meditation. He gathers his weapons and equips his armor before going outside to investigate. The smuggler's starship, the Ebon Hawk, lands on the training ground of High Hrothgar. The loading ramp opens and Revan steps out of the ship. He sees the Dragonborn standing before him, fully armed and equiped with sword and shield. Revan equips and ignites his lightsaber. Dragonborn takes a deep breath in. Dragonborn: Mul Qah Diiv! The Dragonborn glows brightly taking the aspect of a Dragon. Both men take fighting stances. FIGHT! Dragonborn: Zun Haal Viik! A blast fires from the Dragonborn's mouth and hits Revan, causing no harm but disarming him of his lightsaber. Revan then Force Pushes the Dragonborn and launches Force Lightning at him. The Dragonborn is able to lift his shield and with the help of Dragon Aspect, he is able to withstand the punishment until he is able to shout again. Dragonborn: Gaan Lah! This blast, made to drain magical ability, stagger's Revan slightly, giving Dragonborn enough time to get to his feet and charge Revan. Revan extends his hand towards his lightsaber and it flies towards his hand, and it ignites in time to protect him from the sword strike. Revan is shocked that the sword didn't break, and Dragonborn is shocked that the magic drain didn't work. Dragonborn the proceeds to swing at Revan with the Jedi blocking each blow. Revan gets some swings in and catches his opponent at a weak point in his armor, although it doesn't deal the desired damage. Dragonborn then smacks Revan with his shield, staggering him. Dragonborn: Fus Ro Dah! Revan is sent flying of the mountain, falling hundreds of feet to the town of Riverwood below but is able to use the Force to lessen the impact. Revan gets to his feet and the Dragonborn lands on his feet next to him, looking like a ghost and unhurt thanks to his Ethereal Form shout. Revan swings his lightsaber but it simply goes straight through him. As the Dragonborn attacks Revan, the Ethereal Form ends and he returns to his previous form with his Dragon Aspect still intact. He catches Revan off guard and slices his arm and face, sending Revan's mask into the river. Revan shows his angered face and launches an assault on the Dragonborn bringing him down to his knees. Dragonborn blocks the lightsaber blow but the Dragon Aspect power has now ended, cutting through the sword like butter. Revan prepares to end the Dragonborn but his Force Sensitivity warns him to another Ancient Dragonborn attacking Revan. While the Jedi fights this second opponant, the Dragonborn takes time to use the heal spell. Revan easily disposes of the Ancient Dragornborn and turns to face his original opponant. Who is now on his feet and wielding a summoned two-handed sword. While Revan was distracted, the Dragonborn had had enough time to recharge his dragon shout. Dragonborn: Strun Ba Qo! A vicious thunderstorm instantly rages around them, with lightning striking around them. Revan and the Dragonborn charge each other, delivering and blocking strong blows. Revan begins to drive the Dragonborn back, pushing him to the edge of the river. Revan knocks the Dragonborn's iron helmet into the river. A bolt of lightning hits Revan in the shoulder and is knocked to the ground by a strong bash. Before the Dragonborn could deliver the finishing blow, Revan quickly shoots a quick Force push at his opponent. Revan and the Dragonborn eventually get to their feet, and Revan jumps towards the Dragonborn, intent on slicing the Dragonborn, while he himself prepared his sword for the impact by pointing it at Revan hoping to impale him as he lands. Upon landing, Revan slices and the Dragonborn thrusts forward, and both men fall into the river. Both men disappear into the water. The storm has cleared and the sun has risen. Both the lost helmet and the lost mask are washed up on the riverbank. A man, dripping with water, picks up both and looks at them before dropping the iron helmet and putting the mask over his face. Revan pulls up his hood and stands victorious in the morning sun. K.O. Revan kicks the helmet back into the river as the Dragonborn's lifeless body floats by. Conclusion Boomstick: He used to be a fighter, till he took a lightsaber to the face. Wiz: Both the Dragon Shouts and the Force were equal matches for each other, and the Dragonborn's powers were enough to withstand Revan's lightsaber blows. Boomstick: But Revan's two lives of experience and technique won this bout. The Dragonborn hopes to drain the Force powers of his opponent, but the Star Wars universe has made it clear that Magic and the Force are two different things. Wiz: The Dragonborn was not able to call for help because of Death Battle rules, but the Ancient Dragonborn that appeared for an assist is an automatic effect of the Dragon Aspect shout, appearing when he takes too much damage. Also the Dragon Aspect shout improves his armor and strength immensely allowing him to block the attacks of the weapon made to cut through anything. Boomstick: Both of these guys took blows that would kill a normal man, but these two are anything but normal. Both are the most respected fighters in their universe and powerful beyond all belief. But Revan is able to keep it up all the time, while the Dragonborn could launch short bursts before needing time to recharge. And it's that recharge time and a lack of finese that tipped the balance in Revan's favor. It was close, but ultimately the Dragonborn was Fus Ro Done. Wiz: The winner is Revan. Next Time on Death Battle Season 2 Premiere A telephone box. From the bottom rises Maxwell Smart. He attempts to open the door but it won't open. Calmly he stands still....before rattling the door frantically again. Trivia * The connection between Revan and Dragonborn is they are extremely powerful protagonists of their respective titles with highly customizable arsenals. ** As a result of this the skills and weaponry was decided by what canon material there was (i.e. the book "The Old Republic: Revan" and Star Wars: The Old Republic the game), the powers and items that were found in locations for the main quests of their respective games, their looks from advertisements and canon materials, and assumptions based on their personalities and culture (i.e. the Dragonborn is Nord male based on ads, and Nords are highly skeptical of magic, thus rarely use it. If they do, they would likely use it to summon weapons and bolster defenses). * This is the season 1 finale of Darth_Mallen's Death Battle. * This is the first battle to feature characters from Skyrim and Knights of the Old Republic. An unofficial battle which fits into this class would be the Mallen92506 Originals Battle Royale, in which two of the characters were created in these games also. * This is the third battle in which the preview for the next is not entirely clear, which either no combatant's clearly recognised or one fighter revealed while the opponant is kept a mystery. The first being Captain Planet VS Bibleman for Mallen92506 Originals Battle Royale and Aragorn VS Jon Snow for Joel Miller VS Robert Neville. * This is the only battle to feature any kind of interference, as the Ancient Dragonborn that attack Revan during the fight was an unavoidable consequence of the Dragon Aspect shout. Category:Darth Mallen Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015